


Look to the stars, you'll find hope.

by NocturnalAwe



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gaz & Zim Friendship (Invader Zim), M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalAwe/pseuds/NocturnalAwe
Summary: Dib wasnt the only one that lost a friend. They both share that. The stars always seemed to remind them both of that.(Wrote this to Trouble by cage the elephant so a lot of the feelings from that are shoved onto this writing oof)
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Look to the stars, you'll find hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Gaz is a good sister change my mind.
> 
> I kinda vent wrote fhsjfbs like shit has been rough and I really want to get back to writing..

Dib watched the clouds drift by, a gentle breeze blew against his skin, sending a slight shiver to crawl up his spine. Light caramel eyes slowly drifting closed as he let a breath slip his chapped lips. The sun was slowly drifted over the horizon, leaving a deep purple and blue in its absence. Evenings such as this were rare to come by. The aroma of fall invaded his senses as let himself get lost in this moment. Dib wished it could have lasted forever.

The week had been stressful.. nothing had gone right and everything he did seemed to backfire back on him. A small talk with his dad had ended in a big argument that left him in worse shape than before. His father not wanting to have anything to do with his choices of colleges. Even Gaz stood up to what his father was saying. Which hurt him more than anything. 

Nothing he did was ever good enough for his father though.. Dib had given up on ever having the satisfaction of his father being proud of anything he did. All his father cared about was his most cherished science. What about him.. why was it so hard to at least acknowledge that Dib was trying.

Dib rested his arm over his face as he let his reality sink in. His future was already set for him.. he had no choice in where he took his life. No choice in his career. He was trapped and nothing felt like home anymore.. his own house suffocating to even be in.. The one person he truly felt at home with was gone..

"Knew you'd be up here."

Dib jumped up and scrambling into a sitting position as he stared back at his sister. Her hair blew slightly in the wind as she just smirked at him. He gave a frown back as he watched her climb the rest of the way up the ladder and sat herself next to him. Her legs hanging off the edge of the roof and her eyes drifted up to the darkened sky. 

Dib shook his head and brought his knees close to his chest, the ache he felt from the fight earlier still hanging over him. 

"Come here to lecture me more?" 

"If you wanna be mad, be mad. But just.. at least listen to me Dib.."

She sighed and leaned back. Her purple eyes looked over to him, a look of worry crossed her features as she spoke.

"I know dad can be hard to understand but he is trying.. he just.. he doesn't want you to fail. He cares he's just shit at showing it.." 

"Sure he does.." 

"He does. Just.. talk to him again.. and listen. Maybe you could come to a compromise that makes you both happy." 

"He won't listen. Dad wants it his way or no way and you know that." 

"True. But did that ever stop you before?"

Dib paused for a second and just shook his head. He held his knees closer to himself and muttered a response. 

"No.." 

Gaz smirked and punched him on the arm, causing the boy fall sideways and cry out in pain. He glared over to his sister and pouted.

"What was-" 

"Don't ever give up. I don't take back what I said earlier. I know you want this Dib.. but life is rough on people like you. Strong willed and full of hope. It will break you and I don't think you are ready for that. A small fight and you're up here being emo and shit."

"I'm not being emo! I was-" 

"Pouting like a kicked puppy. Look.. Just compromise with dad, okay? I want you to succeed. It would suck to hear that you died in a ditch, man." 

Dib smiled and shook his head at his sister.

"Bold of you to assume I would die in a ditch."

Gaz let out a laugh and shook her head. 

"You're right! You would probably die in some forest looking for mothman or some shit." 

"The only true way to go out! Looking for the Cryptids of the world."

"Only you would think that." 

Dib and Gaz both burst out laughing. Gaz holding her stomach as she cackled. It was a horrible thing to joke about, yes. However, it didn't stop them in the slightest. Tears pricked the edge of his eyes as he lifted his glasses to wipe them with his sleeve. A comfortable silence drifted over as they just sat there on the roof. Looking up to the stars that had started to illuminate the sky. After a few minutes Dib frowned and looked down to his lap.

"Do you think he's out there.." 

Gaz looked over to her brother and frowned. 

"You mean.."

"He has to be.. I know he is. I can feel it Gaz.." 

"Dib." 

"I never got to tell him. I never got to-" 

A few tears fell down Dibs slightly tinted cheeks, his hand shook and his face scrunched up. Dib closed his eyes and a sob broke through his body, causing more tears to spill down his reddened cheeks. He crossed his arms over his chest and hugged himself tightly as if to feel grounded while he slowly broke down in front of his sister. 

"I loved him so much, Gaz…" 

Gaz rested a hand on his back as he cried. Her face softened at the display as she tried her best to comfort her brother. 

"I know." 

She slowly pulled him into a hug. Her hand still rubbing his back as she let her brother cry into her shoulder. The force of his sobs shaking them both. 

Zim and Dib had grown close after the florpus.. they had become great friends and even Gaz had started to enjoy the green dorks company. His gaming skills had surprised her to the point she even became pretty good friends with him as well. Inviting him over for a night of gaming and snacks. They bonded over teasing Dib and even pulled elaborate pranks. All three of them would watch movies and hang out like they had been friends forever. 

He was over so often he had become a part of the family.. Spending days on end over just hanging out. and then one day he just left. No word, note or anything. His base was gone and there was no trace that he even was there aside from the few missing clothes from Dib that he had borrowed and the 2 years of memories. That was 3 years ago.. even now she felt a soft spot for the Alien. They both were close with him. But she knew how her brother felt. He was practically head over heels in love Zim. 

Gaz let a few tears fall as she hugged her brother tighter. The memories she shared with Zim flashed in her mind, which made her finally break down. His stupid laugh, and his gigantic ego.. the way he would bitch about every little thing they did. It was all a distant and painful memory. 

"I know.." 

She breathed out and let herself cry. Let the feeling of sadness wash over her as she remembered her time with Zim. She never let people get as close as she was with Zim. She considered him a part of the family. Her friend.. 

"I miss him too." 

She whispered back into Dibs hair as they cried over the loss of their friend. He was gone and now all they had was memories. 

Zim was gone and now all they had was each other. They were reminded of that each time they saw the stars.


End file.
